Cavaliercuddles
| birth_place= Extruta, Camdonia Colony | party= Camdonion Communist Party | religion= Roman Catholic | spouse= Rachel Sand |}} CavalierCuddles is the current President of the Republic of Camdonia, and General secretary of the Communist Part of Camdonia aswell as commander and chief of the Camdonion armed forces and Chairman of the Camdonion Communist Party. He was born on the 10th January 1932, his father Sir Arthur Cuddles was a famous general for the Camdonion Colony of the United Kingdom. Growing up he admired the Soviet Union, being interested in Camdonion history, he wanted to learn more about Russia, he saw the greatness of communism and followed Karl Marxs theory, in 1952 he was elected leader of the Camdonion Communist Party and led a revolution in 1953, leading to a full decleration of independance from the United Kingdom on 24th June 1954. On this day he became the Chairman, General secretary of the Camdonion Communist Party and became Premier of the country. He titles himself the right honourable President and is the supreme leader of the Republic of Camdonia. He commands the army of Camdonia and controls a court of commisars, which its members are elcted by the people. Personal Life Early Life CavalierCuddles was born January 10 1932 to a noble family, the cuddles, his father Sir Arthur Cuddles was a famous general for the British army in Camdonia, his mother Francis Cuddles, was a house wife. He was seen potential as a natural leader which probably came from his fathers gene, he was destined for greatness. From a young age he had an interest for polictics which he later studied, at the age of 12 he had a keen interest in Karl Marx and his theory and socialist ideology. His hatred grew towards the British after seeing his own father broken down. Later Life Turning the age 16, he join the British Camdonion Army, rising quickly through the ranks to major he made a name for himself, he caught the attention of Rachel Sand, one of the mechanics, they soon got together and later married when he was 21 and her 19. Cavalier then led the country into a revolution against British rule at the age 22, him and the newly created rebel militia, the Camdonion Peoples Army made the British rule in Camdonia hell, Rachel Sand however became a pornstar and her career begun to take off. After the revolution, Cavalier the new leader, he made it his own dictatorship leading it into the deph of communism and installed his regime. He made sure the nation knew the states control of everything now, in buisness, finance, military and typical social atmosphere. His Authoritarianism views made him him very unpopular amongst people and popular by some. Politics Era After signing up into the Camdonion Communist Party in 1950 he was seen as a good potential, and showing good signs of leadership, within two years, in 1952 he was made Chairman and General secretary of the party and led the country into a revolution, after the revolution he became the countrys first President establishing a communist single-partied state, a class less societ, peoples court of commisars and brung Camdonia into a industrial power house, Up to present he has been President of the Republic of Camdonia,General Secretary of the Camdonion Communist Party. In 1998 he was voted out of the position of Premier by the Peoples court of commisars and replaced Robert Lawerence instead. Today, he has become a mixed figure in society with some people claiming to follow him and some people who oppose him, accusing the revolution of being another military dictatorship taking the country by force. The promise of a republic being formed with a democratic right that never happened. Praise for him however was the things he has done with the countrys military and econmony, bringing Camdonia into the industrial age and building and maintaining a military force. Democracy was formed in his opinion when the court of commisars was established after the revolution, but still opposition still exists in the form of the Peoples Front of Camdonia. Military Military Career Joining the Royal Camdonion army in 1950, he trained as an officer and got a great deal of leadership knowledge, one main cause of being elected as party chairman. Within two years he was promoted to Major, from there broke away and formed his own PMC (Private military company) which was then used as a Guerilla force to attack the British. During the revolution he participated in raids and acts of sabotage, taking out power lines used by the British and lifting the morale of the people of Camdonia. His inspiring speeches led the Camdonion Communist Party and the Camdonion Peoples Army to victory against the British. Commander and Chief After the revolution and the Camdonion Communist Party in power, Cavalier became commander and chief of the Camdonion Army, Camdonion Navy and Camdonion Air force since 1954. Through this time the army has grown to a large force, split in two, more efficent and well equipped its one of the best proffesional armies around. Around 1964 Cavalier passed the Supreme Act, which made any person who holds the title Supreme leader of the Republic of Camdonia the de facto leader of the Camdonion armed forces. To this day he still holds a high percentage of the authority in all political and military matters.